Sunset
by InfernoDarkness
Summary: Has the battle at Tenroujima affected the young dragonslayer's thoughts? Natsu x Lisanna. One-shot. Please R&R


**A simple Natsu x Lisanna fic that takes place after Chapter 255 of the manga. **

**Hope you all enjoy it! R&R**

* * *

><p>It has been seven years since the incident with Acnologia at tenroujima, and the members of Fairy Tail, who were there at the time, had finally returned. Anad although their status in Fiore had drastically crumbled, they still remained strong as ever to protect one another. However, those sever long years have changed something inside a certain dragonslayer.<p>

The evening they returned, Natsu and Happy were making their way in to the forest, heading toward their "secret" spot only they, Gildarts, and someone else knew of. It wasn't long however, until someone else was on their trail.

"Who's there?" Natsu called out as he turned his attention behind him. Happy turned around as well, as the dragonslayer waited for a response.

The rustle in the bushes that roughly began soon came to a stop, as a young, blue haired girl popper her head out, along with a flying white cat accompanying her.

"W-Wendy?" he wondered, "what are you doing here?" he asked the young female dragonslayer.

"Natsu" she began, "you just disappeared, and someone told me to go find you" she finished. She was feeling a bit fidgeting due to the fact she didn't want to let anyone down.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Was it that pervertsicle ice-mage?"

"No…umm" she fidgeted a bit more as she began trying to remember who exactly was the one that sent her.

It wasn't long until the white cat joined the conversation. "Lisanna told us to find you" Charle stated as she dropped herself to the ground.

The mention of her name didn't really depress him, but more the fact that the name always had an emotional impact on him regardless. _Lisanna…_he said to himself. He knew that he needed to do something to get Wendy off his track, atleast for now. "I can't, I'm pretty busy right, I'm sorry Wendy" Telling her in a way so that she wouldn't feel bad for not being able to do what was requested of her.

"Natsu and I are going 'home' to see how it is" the blue winged cat stated as he hovered above Natsu's shoulder.

Wendy was confused when Happy mentioned that they were going home. But then again, she never knew where he lived in the first place, only knowing he was a frequent intruder to Lucy's house. "Your home is in the forest, Natsu?" she asked feeling slightly curious.

"It's a home that he a Lisanna bui-" Happy began to answer before rudely being cut off.

"Yeah, I just want to be home for a bit…so I'll be back to the guild later, okay Wendy?" he explained, hoping she'd forget what Happy was talking about.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Wendy asked. She felt concerned for her the pink haired dragonslayer, just wanting to make sure that he was okay.

It was then that Natsu threw his hands behind his head and gave a giant smile that he always gave, "Yeah, just homesick". It was at that moment that Natsu made his way back to his destination, along with Happy who accompanied him. Although he told her that he was fine, Wendy felt as if something was really wrong, and Natsu just didn't want anyone else to worry about him.

"Should we tell Lisanna?" She looked towards Charle, wondering what they should do.

The white cat extended her wings and flew up to her, "Maybe… or Maybe he just needs some time alone" she suggested, "We did just go through something huge".

"Mm…. you have a point there" Wendy agreed, hoping her friend was really just that; homesick.

It wasn't long until Natsu made his way, and arrived at their secret "home" that he built alongside Lisanna all those years ago. At the front of the house was her grave marker that seemed still well intact from when he thought she had died those years before she made her return. The house itself where they hatched Happy was more or less intact, but nonetheless still there. The young dragonslayer went inside to lie down on the straw floor, crossing his arms behind his head as a pillow. He looked up at the ceiling, remembering all those attacks from the 7 kings of purgatory, as well as Acnologia. As he did, the small blue winged cat began to worry about his best friend, and began to hover over him.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked, feeling concerned for him. To Natsu, Happy was the first one he can talk to about anything freely, being best friends and partners since the day he found Happy's egg as a young child.

"That was a close one, Happy" he said. "For a moment, I wasn't sure what was going to happen to us".

"Aye…" Happy solemnly agreed.

"Happy?" he looked up to his friend, "You should go back to the guild; I'm going to be here for a while".

Happy didn't want to leave his best friend in this seeming miserable state of his, but the young dragonslayer managed to encourage his partner to return back to the guild. As he continued to stare at the roof of the house, it wasn't long until his memories began to meld together, mixing his memories alongside the thoughts he was thinking at the time.

Back at the guild, everyone was just getting settled back in, as Wendy returned with Charle not too far behind. As they arrived, a young girl with silver short hair rushed up to her. "Wendy, where's Natsu? Is he coming back?" she asked, hoping he was.

"Umm…" she began, hoping not to disappoint her, "He s-said that he'll be back later. Something about feeling homesick" she finished answering.

"Homesick? That doesn't sound like Natsu at all" Gray pointed out. The Ice mage had a friendly rivalry with the pink haired dragonslayer, the type of rivalry that occurred between brothers. And although they weren't related, to him, Natsu was someone he could consider to be his brother.

Wendy decided to tell them what she thought, based on how Natsu was acting, "He seemed rather sad, but… he wouldn't say anything"

"Do you know why?" she prodded the young dragonslayer with another question.

"Lisannaaaaa" Happy cried out. The blue winged cat flew into the silver haired mage's arms with a saddened look on his face.

Shocked that Happy had returned without Natsu, she wanted to know what was going on with the dragonslayer, and why he was avoiding everyone. "What's wrong Happy? Where's Natsu?"

"Natsu doesn't want people around" he frowned, "He was being all sad and remembering everything".

"Where is he Happy?" she asked, wanting to know.

Happy looked up to her, "Home".

Lisanna looked down slightly at the ground, unsure why Natsu would leave everyone and make his stay there.

Dusk began to fall, and Natsu was still lying on the ground of his "home". He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Was it fear? Or was it regret? He couldn't help but continue to meld his thoughts together, as he realized that he had almost lost her again. At that moment, Lisanna finally made her way to where Natsu was, slowly walking towards him.

"Natsu?" she called out to the dragonslayer. As she walked up to where he was lying down, she noticed the grave marker in front of the house. Reading what was carved in the stone, she realized he must have made it when Elfman and Mirajane told him what happened that day, nine years ago. "You…made one for me?"

It was then he noticed that she was standing there, feeling that due to his contemplating, he must have not sensed she was around. Natsu finally got up, and stood in the entrance way.

"You told me to make you one…remember?" he explained, "when we were kids, you-"

"-wanted you to make me one if anything happened to me" she finished, remembering what she had told him all those years ago. It was then she began to guess why he was sad; one of the options being that he was afraid she was going to die again. She couldn't help but feel tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah…" he solemnly said, "Right at that spot, because you always said how much you liked the view of the sunset here".

It was then that the tears that were forming began to flow down her cheeks, and as she did, Natsu slowly began approaching her. It wasn't long after he began that she ran up to him, and softly buried herself in his chest. However, he was unsure what to do at the moment, and decided to softly hold her close to him, as she clenched onto his chest.

"Back there with Acnologia…I didn't want to lose you again" he admitted. "I finally found you, and I'm not wanting to lose you again.".

"Natsu…" she softly said. She turned up to look towards him, and looked in his eyes, "Do you want to play house, like we were kids?" she began to ask, "Only this time…for real".

He smiled as he held her closer, "Only if you agree to be my wife".

She smiled back, wiping the tears away, "Only if you agree to be my husband".

The sun hit the horizon as the two shared their first kiss, before slowly retreating back to their "home". Lying up against the wall, Natsu held Lisanna as she happily rested against him, as he began to rub her back gently, keeping her warm in the process. The look on her face brightened in the dusk, as her face began reflecting the light from the dried up tears on her face. She too, was in a moment of bliss. Not only was she now engaged to the love of her life, but also renewing her sense of reason.

They held each other's hand, locking fingers and taking in the moment together.

"Lisanna?" he spoke out, wanting to get her attention.

"Yes Natsu?" she softly replied, looking back up at him.

"I love you" he confessed, a warm smile on his face.

Her smile grew, "I love you too, Natsu…I always have"

Lisanna had always loved the sunset from the spot in front of their house. Not only was it beautiful from there, but now she'll remember it as the place she became engaged to the young dragonslayer, and later, when she became "Lisanna Dragneel".


End file.
